


introductory sexual sarcasm

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Miscommunication, Nonbinary Abed Nadir, Oral Sex, Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Jeff is joking. Abed isn't.There may be some truth behind the joke, anyway.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	introductory sexual sarcasm

Abed looks up from their laptop at Jeff, leaned back in his chair, texting away. 

"Jeff," they say, "I thought you wanted to help with the script."

Jeff shrugs but sits up, stashing his phone in his pocket. "Maybe I'm typing up a draft over here."

"Maybe you're pretending to text so I continue to believe you have friends that don't go to Greendale. It's a bit late for that."

Jeff glares at them. "Suck my dick."

They cock their head. "Okay." They shoot a finger gun at Jeff and add, "But then I really do want to finish the script."

As Jeff parses Abed's ambiguous sarcasm or lack thereof, they slide onto their knees in front of his chair. As their fingers reach towards his fly, he swats at their hands. 

"Woah, Abed! What are you doing?"

Abed pulls back and gives him a puzzled look. "You said–" They slump back, energy draining from their posture. "You were being sarcastic." 

"Yeah, no shit!" Jeff pulls his thighs together, watching Abed with startled eyes. "It's a figure of speech!"

"Oh." They stand up, dust off their straight leg jeans, and get right back into typing. He stares at their complete nonchalance.

He picks up his own computer, trying to focus on fixing the dropped plot thread, but his eyes keep finding Abed, as if magnetized. 

As he rewrites the same sentence for the ninth time, Abed's eyes finally flick towards him. His self control and silence shatter. 

"Were you actually going to–?"

"Yes," Abed says, much too quickly, head whipping back to their laptop screen, "I misunderstood. I'm sorry. Just forget it."

"But–"

They look up at him, eyes wide and teeth firmly set. "Forget it," their voice cracks, "please." Their fingers press once more at their lit up keys.

Jeff reaches out, stilling their hands. "What if I don't want to?"

"Why not, so you can have new fodder to mock me with? Why don't you just stick with thinking I'm a socially awkward freak?" They push his hand away, their whole body leaning to the far side of their seat. 

"Abed, I don't want to mock you!"

"What _do_ you want, then?" they snap, slamming their computer shut to glare at him. 

"I want to have not stopped you," Jeff whispers, now the one unable to meet Abed's eye. "I like you, Abed," he shrugs.

Abed hums thoughtfully. "So, this time, it was a joke with some truth behind it?" Their voice sounds almost hopeful.

Jeff nods, trying to hide his blush. "I guess so."

"So, what is this, then? Just a blowjob, or..." They trail off, waiting for Jeff to complete the sentence. 

His palms sweat. His voice shakes. "I don't know. I'm not gay or anything. I just..." he meets Abed's rapt gaze, "I just want to try this, if you do."

Before he can figure out what their nearly expressionless face is conveying, they slide to their knees again. 

This time, he doesn't stop them. 


End file.
